Burt-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Burt Relationship is the father-son relationship between Burt Hummel and his son Kurt Hummel. Overview Burt and Kurt seem to have a pretty fair and open relationship, but all most relationships between parents and their children, it is not perfect. Burt initially tries to repress some of the more feminine interests of Kurt such as wearing tiaras and sweaters that stop at the knee, as shown in Acafellas. When Kurt comes out as gay to his father in Preggers, Burt still supported him and told him that he had always known that Kurt was gay since he was a young child. Episodes Season One Acafellas Burt is first mentioned in Acafellas by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. In this episode, Kurt told Mercedes he is gay. She's sorry bacause she smashed his window's car. Kurt said it's ok because his father found his collection of tiaras in the trunk and he took the car back as apparent punishment. Preggers Burt caught Kurt, Brittany, and Tina dancing to Single Ladies in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Kurt claimed that it is a football exercise, as Brittany said he is a part of the team. He lied to his father and said Tina was his girlfriend. Burt believed this and decided to buy a ticket for the upcoming big football game at McKinley to see Kurt in action. After Kurt got Finn to pull some strings to get him on the football team, Kurt is found to be a surprisingly good kicker. He scores the deciding point for the football game giving giving the McKinley Titans their first victory for a long time and making Burt proud and euphoric. Burt reveals to Kurt after the game that he wished Kurt's mother were still alive and that she would have been proud of him. Later that same night, Kurt came out to his father and told him he is gay. Burt said that he has known since the day a young Kurt asked for sensible heels for his third birthday and that he love him no matter what. Wheels Burt complained to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off", Burt got an anonymous phone call, with the caller making a homophobic comment. Kurt found out and purposefully blew the audition for the song. When Burt found out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt however told Burt that he did it so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl song. Burt was still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. Home Kurt set up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother Carole and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt has a crush on) to grow closer. In Home, Kurt, Burt, Finn, Carole have a 'family' dinner of sorts. Finn begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports, it made Kurt feels left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that he is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. Laryngitis In Laryngitis, Kurt is upset when Burt takes Finn to a baseball game. He then starts going out with Brittany, dressing like Burt, speaking in a lower voice, and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress him, but soon realizes that it doesn't get him any closer to his father. Out of worry for Kurt, Burt cancels some bonding time with Finn to find Kurt doing a spectacular rendition of Rose's Turn where he remarks that Kurt is an amazing singer and promises he'll try to spend more time with his son.. Theatricality In Theatricality, Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt who overhears this, becomes furious to the point of almost becoming violent. He aggressively tears into Finn for his behaviour, refusing to listen to his protestations and tells him that Kurt will always come first to him. He then decides it was a bad idea to have Finn and his mother living with them and kicks Finn out of the house. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Burt tries to convince Kurt to join the dinner with him, Carole and Finn, but Kurt would rather go to a showing of Sing-Along Sound of Music, which he has been looking forward to all year. Burt is really upset and says he's disappointed. Later, Burt is handling a customer and suddenly falls over from a heart attack. Kurt is informed of his father's condition by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, both of whom go to the hospital with him. Kurt sings'' I Want to Hold Your Hand'' to his father in glee club. Near the end of episode, Kurt tells his father that he believes in him, pleading him to return. Kurt is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his father's grip tighten slightly around his hand. Duets Burt is seen being cared for by Kurt following his release from the hospital. When Kurt has an argument with Finn about the new kid Sam Evans being his duet partner and latest crush, he confesses his annoyance with Finn to his father. Burt and Kurt then become engaged in a slightly heated conversation Burt says that while Kurt is a strong boy, not everyone is like him, and that it might not be fair to put Sam into a position that could cause him unfair problems and until Kurt find another person who is strong like him, he should be alone. Kurt accepts that. Furt Burt and Carole Hudson reveal to Finn and Kurt that they are getting married, and Kurt volunteers to be the wedding planner. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt dancing lessons, Dave Karofsky (a bully who is attracted to Kurt in an unsettling manner, but who also refuses to admit his own homosexuality) teases Kurt and Finn, angering Burt, who rushes after Karofsky and throws him up against the wall. Blame It On The Alcohol After The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, Burt finds out that Blaine is sleeping in Kurt's bed. When Burt asks Kurt about this, he said he let Blaine spend the night after he got drunk. Burt thinks they had sex, but Kurt said they didn't. Burt then makes it clear with Kurt that he can't have anymore gay boys spending the night. Kurt is very upset. Sexy Blaine comes and says that Burt should help Kurt with sex problem because Kurt doesn't know anything about it. Burt takes Blaine's advice to heart and talks to Kurt. He tells Kurt that it means a lot, and he doesn't want to see him having sex with another guy if it doesn't mean anything. Kurt asks when he can have sex, and he said it'll be a nice gift for him when he's thirty. Born This Way Kurt wants to go back to McKinley, but Burt refuses because he's worried about Kurt being bullied by Karofsky. Kurt finally comes back to McKinley and rejoins New Directions. Prom Queen Burt helps Kurt decide his prom outfit. When Kurt comes in with a kilt on, Burt tells him that he will be made fun of for it. He says he wants him to be himself but he wants him to be realistic, too. Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, agrees as well. However he wears it to the Prom, and eventually gets crowned Prom Queen. Season Three I Am Unicorn Kurt is upset that he won't be able to recieve any of the dramatic roles that he has always longed for after he realizes that he won't be cast as Tony in West Side Story. Burt tells him in a frank manner that Kurt is really gay, he shouldn't be ashamed of it, and that if he want the leading roles than he would have to start writing some for himself. Pot O' Gold Kurt tells Burt about the musical's money problem and Burt immediately gets the money (from Lima’s funeral owners) and goes to Figgins - as a result, the musical is back on. Mash Off When Sue's offensive campagin commercials about Burt air Kurt is first to confront her about them. Songs Related Songs *''Pink Houses'' by John Mellencamp. (Laryngitis) *''Rose's Turn'' by Gypsy: A Musical Fable. (Laryngitis) *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' by The Beatles. (Grilled Cheesus) Videos [[Video:Kurt sinning i want to hold your hand|left|295px|Kurt singing I Want To Hold Your Hand]] Category:Relationships